We propose the purchase of an automated, high throughput, low volume, integrated crystallization and visualization system for the use of 21 groups at the University of Minnesota funded by 27 active NIH grants. These facilities are needed due to (1) the large number proteins and complexes to be studied, and (2) the small amounts available of some samples, especially complexes and membrane proteins. This facility will be made available to entire research community of the University of Minnesota, the third largest university in the U.S., for a free initial screening of their samples. This is made possible by the commitment of The University of Minnesota of renovated space and support for a Research Assistant Professor and a technician and supplies. The free screening will help build a user base who can continue crystallization screening on a cost recovery basis. The University of Minnesota is committed to having 9 active macromolecular structural groups who use crystallography as an essential part of their research. In addition there are 5 NMR groups (2 of which are also part of this application) and 2 large spectroscopy groups (both part of this application) which together form a strong active structural community at the University of Minnesota. The proposed facility will join the state-of the art data collection facilities (including Cu and Cr sources across the hall in the Kahlert Structural Biology Center and a share of a beam-line through the Molecular Biology Consortium) and computational facilities (through the Minnesota Supercomputer Institute). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Free screening will open the door to structural biological studies of new macromolecular systems plus make users' research applications more competitive. In addition, the ability to use nanoliter drops will enable investigation of the many systems where sample amounts are limiting. The projects outlined target such diverse public health problems as Alzheimer's disease, bioterrorism, bacterial pathogens, cancer, contraception, diabetes, hemochromatosis HIV, Huntington disease, muscular dystrophy, obesity, and SARS. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]